


不可说

by LoryRRY



Category: KrisChan
Genre: M/M, be
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoryRRY/pseuds/LoryRRY
Summary: 痴情攻X直男受，BE
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Wu Yi Fan | Kris





	不可说

『不可说』

痴情攻X直男受 短篇 BE

1〞我愿以我的不可说，还你一世安康无忧

机场。  
男人低着头看着左手手腕其貌不扬的腕表，细数着时间。如果有懂行的人细心观察，会发现那只表不过是百达翡丽新推出的2016男款腕表，价位大约在六千块左右，虽然昂贵，但也不过是高薪阶层的装饰品而已，并不能让人倒吸一口冷气。  
几分钟后，机场出现了一个反带着黑色棒球帽，穿着加绒帽衫的稚嫩少年。少年露着洁白的牙齿，眼睛亮晶晶地，一下子就看见了男人，挥着手跑过来喊：“哥！”  
那条挥舞着的手臂上，戴着一个做工精致的手表，  
那是积家Jaeger-LeCoultre的Hybris Mechanica，2009年产于瑞士，特点是由1500件零件组成的超精密仪器，价格约合人民币1533万元。  
然而少年丝毫没有珍惜这个价格高得令人咋舌的奢侈品的自觉性，风风火火地跑到男人面前，汗水顺着额头流下，隐入衣服里面。  
“哥，你看！”少年兴高采烈地把保护了好久的录取通知书拿给了男人，“我考上清华了！”  
男人笑意吟吟地摸着少年的头：“灿烈真棒。”  
然后说，“长高了。”  
“哥，我都一米八五了！就差你两公分了。”少年骄傲地挺直背。  
“真棒。”男人的回应有些敷衍的嫌疑，却是十足十的真心。他低下头，帮少年解开缠绕在一起的耳机线。少年乖乖站着让哥哥照顾自己。  
其实男人不是少年的亲生哥哥，他们连姓都不一样。男人叫吴亦凡，少年叫朴灿烈。吴亦凡和朴灿烈的缘分不能说不深，他们两家是世交了，吴家经商，朴家从政，从抗日时期两家的祖辈就是革命的战友了，然后朴家借着战功累累从政，跟着共产党做事，然后吴家则为了避免两家将来利益冲突，则选择经商，成为新中国成立后第一批海外经商的商人。  
藉由两家的渊源，吴亦凡和朴灿烈也就顺理成章地成了发小，年龄差也就两岁。只是吴亦凡的父母这一代不知为何生了转移市场重心的心思，经由上层批准，慢慢将吴家产业都转到了加拿大那处。  
然后吴亦凡十岁不得不跟着母亲去了加拿大，十五岁又回国——参加父亲的葬礼。青少年时期均在各地兜兜转转，颠簸流离，最后干脆放弃了念大学的安稳心思，连高中都没毕业就接了家业，当家作主。  
而朴灿烈就幸福得多了。朴家树大根深，护一个小孩子平安成长自是轻松。在朴家浓厚的红色思想的背景下，朴灿烈并没有像别的官二代富二代去海外留学，反而一直留在北京念书，从小就读北京最好的学校，连高考志愿清一色都是北京一等一的学校。  
朴家爷爷是个正直的人，素来最厌恶走后门的做派，即使是最亲爱的孙子，也不会为这个孙子破例，奈何他也深知近年来中国政治风气变化，又因为小孙子被呵护得太好不通人情世故，所以反常地要求朴灿烈第一志愿填了清华而不是政治色彩更浓的北大或者人大。  
也幸好朴灿烈争气，高考分数超过清华录取分数足有二十来分，如愿以偿地进了自己最喜欢的生物学专业。  
吴亦凡很为朴灿烈高兴，他高考结束的时候就送给了朴灿烈一块手表。这块手表此刻就带在朴灿烈手上。  
“哥，走吧。我爸妈还有我姐都在等你啊。”朴灿烈拉着吴亦凡的手孩子气地要求，“就来我家吃一餐饭嘛！”  
这个会餐预约已经要排队排到七个月以后的男人微笑着，答应了一个稚气少年的请求：“好。”

2〞不可说，不可问。

朴家很久没那么热闹了。  
朴宥拉结婚以后就搬出去跟丈夫一起住了。  
朴父和朴母常年在外，家里只有一个古稀之年的朴爷爷。  
吴亦凡的回来让朴爷爷很欣慰，他有些重要的话要告诉吴亦凡。  
饭后，朴爷爷就把吴亦凡叫到了书房去。  
吴亦凡虽然没有高中学历，但是知识却是不可小觑的，身上的气质也带着军人家庭与生俱来的正气。他站着笔直的军姿，丝毫没有现在年轻人轻浮的举止，尊敬的态度让朴爷爷很是舒心：“我们灿烈要是有你一半懂事，老头子也不必那么操心了。”  
吴亦凡微微一笑：“灿烈还小。”  
“你也就大了他两岁，我瞧着却稳重不少。”朴爷爷轻轻咳了咳，“有你照顾他，我放心。”  
吴亦凡隐隐不安：“爷爷说的什么话？照顾灿烈最尽心尽力的，当然是爷爷你了。”  
朴爷爷摇摇头：“我老了，不中用了，要赶紧把小烈托付好了。亦凡，老爷子这辈子不求人，只求你一件事。”  
吴亦凡神色严肃：“老爷子尽管吩咐。”  
“朴家这些年风头尽出，已经被上面盯上了。小烈父母常年不回来就是忙着给朴家一点点洗去那些招人嫌的东西，也就忽略了小烈不少。这点我还要谢谢你，这些年多亏你照顾小烈了。”朴爷爷似乎身体真的不好，说几句话就要咳嗽好几声。  
“但是我始终不放心啊，所以趁着你回来，老爷子要代表朴家托付你，万一朴家真的倒了，你一定要好生护着小烈，好吗？”  
“老爷子，就算你不说，我也会拼命护着灿烈的，我家虽然不在国内已久，但总归还是有点影响力的，我保证，我绝对会保护灿烈周全。”吴亦凡郑重回应。  
朴爷爷不说朴家的麻烦，他也不会去打听，若是朴家真的需要，以吴朴两家的交情，朴爷爷当然会开口，如今一字不提，只怕这麻烦大得很，倒不如吴家安静待着，以那点影响力好好护着朴家最最珍重的朴灿烈。  
吴亦凡和老爷子在书房谈到天黑，便要告辞。  
朴灿烈因为难得吴亦凡回来却被爷爷抢走了而躲在自己房间生闷气不肯出来送吴亦凡，只好由朴宥拉代劳。  
朴宥拉歉疚地把吴亦凡送出门：“抱歉了，灿烈还是那么不懂事。”  
吴亦凡并不介意：“没关系，宥拉姐好好照顾自己，怀孕的人可是最金贵的身子。”  
朴宥拉浅浅一笑，摸着还未显怀的两个月多的肚子，神情柔和：“难为你守了灿烈那么多年，你真的就不打算成婚了么？”  
吴亦凡不动声色地微笑回答：“宥拉姐心急了，亦凡今年才不过二十岁，成婚还是太早了。”  
“但是二十岁，总归有女朋友了吧？”朴宥拉若有所思地说，“灿烈也不过十八岁，就跟郑家的小千金谈得很好呢。”  
吴亦凡点点头：“他们的确很不错，两天前郑家的小女儿还跟我打电话，要我告诉他灿烈的喜好。”  
朴宥拉倒是惊讶了：“你知道？”  
吴亦凡眼里波澜不惊：“灿烈跟恩地小姐交往的事情，我是第一个知情的。说起来，我跟郑家的长子郑允浩，也是有不错的交情的。”  
朴宥拉叹息：“难为你掩饰至今。”  
吴亦凡淡然：“不过是明白不可说罢了。”

3〞不可思，不可念。

朴灿烈跟郑恩地交往的事情，吴亦凡是第一个知情的。说起来，他还是撺掇朴灿烈去表白的真正人物。  
吴亦凡知道朴灿烈从小就很依赖他。小时候朴灿烈因为秀气长得像女孩子，常常被周围的男孩子欺负，吴亦凡会特地从大班的第一个班打到小班的最后一个班，警告他们不要欺负朴灿烈。  
上小学后，吴亦凡坐在朴灿烈旁边，像朴灿烈的保姆，也像保镖。他不会帮朴灿烈做作业，也不会帮朴灿烈作弊。但是体育课会帮朴灿烈去买水，去食堂吃饭会帮朴灿烈排队，每天放学紧紧牵着朴灿烈的手，让他走在马路里面，自己在外侧小心护着。  
朴灿烈一年级时被高年级男生欺负，吴亦凡当时就提着砖头去找人算账了。一个三年级的小学生把五年级的几个男生打破了头。  
可惜吴亦凡十岁的时候不得不跟母亲转学去了加拿大。朴灿烈那天哭得几乎要断气，缠着吴亦凡不让他走。  
吴亦凡也在哭，却忙着给朴灿烈擦眼泪说，你等我，我一定会回来见你的。  
吴亦凡十五岁回来参加父亲的葬礼，瘦削的少年穿着白色孝服，跪在灵堂的棺木前给父亲的尸骨守灵，而憔悴的母亲还要应付外面一波又一波吊唁的来客。  
十三岁的朴灿烈规规矩矩地穿着孝服，跪在吴亦凡身边，偷偷从衣服底下拿出一包QQ糖塞给吴亦凡：“你都一天没吃饭啦……”  
十五岁的吴亦凡在灵堂里哭得伤心欲绝，从此却不再流泪。  
十五岁的吴亦凡从此心里只挂念着那么多人中唯一一个记得自己还没有吃饭的朴灿烈。  
可惜吴亦凡并不能像小时候那样子时刻守护朴灿烈了，他仅仅在国内念了一年高一，还没来得及等朴灿烈读高中就辍学了，跟着母亲过早地进入成人冷酷杀戮的世界拼搏厮杀。  
而朴灿烈跟其他普通的孩子一样平安健康地成长。跟同学闹矛盾了会跟吴亦凡打电话，吴亦凡虽然不会再像小时候帮他教训别人，却会带他去世界各地游玩，告诉他为人处世的道理。学习太难了跟吴亦凡打电话，吴亦凡会在电话那头叫他开视频通话，体贴地给他讲题整整一个半天。想要买什么奢侈品不好意思跟家里开口了，吴亦凡会在最快的时间把心仪的礼物送给朴灿烈，不管价值昂贵，只在心意珍贵。  
直到朴灿烈高二时跟吴亦凡打电话，说，哥我早恋了。  
那时候吴家处在最艰难的时候，国内抽身太久已经没了牢靠的根基，国外竞争激烈周转不灵，吴亦凡每天都要低声下气地陪那些自视清高的外国佬喝酒，每晚都要吃过量的胃药和安眠药入睡。  
他却沉默地吞下最后几粒胃药，语气温柔地问：“灿烈喜欢哪个女生了呢？”  
“是郑家的女儿，郑恩地，你知道吗？”朴灿烈羞涩地吐露心事，“哥你那么有魅力，那么多女生追你，经验肯定很丰富吧？能不能教我啊？”  
吴亦凡倒了些温开水，喝下去以温暖隐隐抽痛的胃：“好啊，郑恩地我是知道的。这个女孩子不错，性格外向，的确跟灿烈很合适呢……”  
他微笑着坐在落地窗前，絮絮叨叨地告诉朴灿烈他能告诉的东西，包括郑恩地的喜好，包括郑恩地的交际。从漆黑夜景谈到天空都翻起鱼肚白——朴灿烈忘记了时差的存在，此刻加拿大是黑夜，而中国却是白天。  
最后，朴灿烈打了个哈欠：“谢谢哥，都十点多啦，哥我先睡了。晚安。”  
然后手机就断了通话。  
七点钟的温哥华，太阳已经升起。

4〞不可碰触的你

朴家终究还是倒了，不过那也是几年后的事情了。  
大学毕业的朴灿烈已经成熟了很多，平静地接受了这个事实。  
朴爷爷在两年前逝世。朴灿烈带着年老的父母，登上前往加拿大的航班投靠吴亦凡。  
一下机，朴灿烈就看见人群里鹤立鸡群的吴亦凡在等他们。  
一米八五的大男孩当时就靠在一米八七的男人怀里，哭得不可自抑。  
他说，哥，我好没用。  
吴亦凡宽慰他：“我们灿灿是最棒的了。”  
朴家在吴家的鼎力相护下，在加拿大平安地开始扎根。吴亦凡明白朴灿烈心情，动用关系给朴灿烈申请了哈佛的留学资格，只不过最终考核能否通过还是要看朴灿烈的实力了。毕竟哈佛的生物学在世界上排名数一数二。  
朴灿烈很努力地埋头念书，凭着一股子韧劲考上了哈佛。  
而朴家父母也累了，只想好好休息。吴亦凡便大力支持他们，满足了他们环游世界的心愿。  
过了一阵子朴灿烈的小女友郑恩地求到吴亦凡这里来，说郑允浩不同意她来哈佛陪朴灿烈留学，央吴亦凡给她求个情。吴亦凡叹口气，摸摸小姑娘的头，跟郑允浩约了时间。  
郑允浩犀利地一下子指出：“吴亦凡我们之间就别玩那些弯弯绕绕了。你别以为我看不出来你对朴灿烈的心思，帮着朴灿烈撮合我妹，你有什么居心？”  
郑允浩最痛恨同性骗婚的事情，大约与他那个前任同性情人有些关系。  
据说郑允浩跟一个男人谈过恋爱，但那个男人扛不住家庭压力，在老母亲以死相逼下跟郑允浩分了手，一个月后就和别的女人结婚了，还有了孩子。而郑允浩一单就是单身了十五年之久。  
吴亦凡跟他保证：“你放心，我跟朴灿烈只是纯粹的兄弟。灿烈和恩地是真心相爱的。”  
郑允浩困惑地看他。  
吴亦凡饮了口红酒，这是公认的波尔多红酒之王——柏图斯产的葡萄酒，每瓶都是天价：“你听说过酒神狄俄尼索斯的故事吗？”  
“我很喜欢喝酒，尤其是葡萄酒。因为酒能醉人，也因为狄俄尼索斯的爱情。”  
“他至少还有一个恋人可以追悼。我却是连恋情也是不可说的隐秘往事。”  
“我不会让灿烈知道的，你放心，灿烈跟恩地会过的很好。”  
“他本就不属于这个圈子，我不能因为我的自私，玷污了他的干净。”  
郑允浩瞳孔细微地收缩。  
吴亦凡站起来，淡淡写下一串地址：“我听说……那位金先生过得并不好。你和他的事情，就在彼此之间解决吧。不要牵连了不相干的人。”  
“你做得到么？不可说。”郑允浩突然问。  
吴亦凡离开的脚步一滞。  
“我爱他。”  
“所以不可说这三个字，”  
“不是做不做得到的问题。”  
“是我不能说的问题。”

5〞尾声。

朴灿烈在二十七岁的时候跟郑恩地决定了婚期，11月6号，十周年纪念日。  
吴亦凡得知这个婚礼日期时脸色微微苍白，遗憾地告诉朴灿烈，他有要事在身，不能去了。  
朴灿烈发了好大的脾气，无意间将那块珍贵的腕表摔破了，零件被砸得散落了一地。  
他只是不小心用力过度，加上链子没有扣好，一时失手甩了出去，不想却破碎成这样子，还是在吴亦凡面前摔破了手表，不免尴尬：“对不起，我会去修的。”  
吴亦凡只是平静地蹲下身捡起那些零件：“没关系……这表坏了就不能修了，我另外送你一个吧。”  
朴灿烈挠挠头，自知理亏，也不好继续纠缠吴亦凡让吴亦凡来做伴郎。不过吴亦凡很讲义气，请来了世界知名的设计师帮他们设计婚纱，婚礼也是十分符合这对新人的心意。  
朴灿烈携着郑恩地的手，接受着牧师的祝福，目光扫过一干来客，没有看见吴亦凡的身影，隐隐有些遗憾。  
吴亦凡坐在礼堂的角落里，带着黑色的棒球帽，安静地随着众人鼓起掌，看着新人交换戒指，接吻。  
结婚后，朴灿烈就带着父母和妻子回了祖国，安心生活。  
吴亦凡更加忙了，一年到头几乎只有每年朴灿烈生日和过年的时候才会有机会来朴家吃一顿饭，但是大大小小的礼物还是接连不断地送来。  
朴灿烈三十岁的时候，郑恩地怀孕了。他高兴之余也催促起吴亦凡的婚事，吴亦凡沉默地听他絮叨娶妻的事情，给还未出生的宝宝留了一个价值不菲的保平安的玉坠礼物，轻描淡写道，还没遇见合适的。  
朴灿烈有心给吴亦凡相亲撮合，吴亦凡倒也配合去和女方见面，只是每每都无疾而终。  
朴灿烈三十五岁时都有两个孩子了，一儿一女。而吴亦凡还是孤家寡人。吴亦凡拒绝了朴灿烈再一次的相亲邀请，说就打算这么过一辈子了，与其去大大小小的相亲不如把朴灿烈的孩子当自己生的孩子方便。  
吴亦凡特别宠爱朴灿烈的孩子，简直可以说是溺爱的，小小的两个孩子最喜欢的不是爸爸也不是妈妈，而是那个脾气温柔的吴叔叔，尤其是长得跟朴灿烈如出一辙的姐姐朴恩。  
七岁的朴恩想找吴叔叔一起玩，误入了吴叔叔的书房，看到一张奇怪的纸，好奇地拿着纸问妈妈：“妈妈，这是什么啊？”郑恩地手中的杯子当即就掉在了地上砸得粉碎。  
那是吴亦凡的遗嘱，吴亦凡把所有的财产的大半全部捐出给慈善机构了，单独留下了十分之一的遗产，留给了朴灿烈的一双儿女，按照吴亦凡的身家，这些遗产足够朴恩姐弟吃喝不愁一辈子。  
朴灿烈听了妻子的话震惊非常，找到吴亦凡询问真相。  
吴亦凡淡淡地给了朴灿烈他的病例单，朴灿烈就此缄默了声音。  
吴亦凡死在四十岁的生日晚上，守在病床边的是他的助理，朴灿烈赶着第二天最早的航班才看到吴亦凡的遗体。  
助理给他吴亦凡留给他的那份遗物——那块被摔碎的手表的残骸。  
朴灿烈既伤心又困惑地接过手表残骸，含着泪不明白吴亦凡临死前还要留给自己这块表的用意。  
朴恩看着手表哭着说：“爸爸你看表上有字。”  
朴灿烈睁大了眼睛才看见那些破损的零件上隐隐有着小字刻着。  
他怕那是吴亦凡的遗愿，连忙借了放大镜来看。  
零件上只刻了三个字——  
不可说。


End file.
